


not quite han solo - but definitely as dorky

by hanorganaas



Series: Comment_fic ficlets. [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Geek Love, Humor, Kissing, Near Future, Nerdiness, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: "I wish a man would look at me the same way Harrison Ford looks at Carrie Fisher and said to me those words after I told him I loved him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on Comment_Fic "Any (please no SPN), any/any, "I love you." "I know."
> 
> [Cause we need fluff cause PHILINDAS CANON!!]

"I love you."

It is the first time Melinda has ever said those words to Phil. He doesn't know why he is so flabbergasted that she _finally_ confessed the feelings he already knew. Even before he kissed a well...robot...he knew it was coming.

He should have been prepared for this like a mission. Then why is he so flustered over this? Is it hes afraid another robot is saying "I love you" to him? No, no, Jemma confirmed this is the real May standing before him in a series of medical tests. 

But then Phil looks at Melinda and it hits him. He had waited for her to say those words. He remembers when he was in the Academy and he met her for the first time. The two of them clicked, he, the man who always had a comic book under the crook of his arm with a head of useless facts about superheroes and her, the woman who was New York Chapter President of the Harrison Ford fan club and could quote [and still quote to this day] every line from _Star Wars_.

_Star Wars_ , wait, this is leading to somewhere. Phil's head turns to the first time the Marathoned _Star Wars_ right back to the infamous scene where Han Solo was about to be lowered into Carbonite and when Princess Leia tells him, she loves him. And all Han says are two little lines that remain iconic to this day. 

But it isn't the scene itself that was memorable...it's what Melinda said during it that strikes him suddenly.

_"I wish a man would look at me the same way Harrison Ford looks at Carrie Fisher and said to me those words after I told him I loved him."_

That's it, Phil knows what to do, and what to say. 

He tries to form his face into the same mysterious look as Harrison Ford's [even though he will definitely never be as hot], staring at Melinda as if the word is crumbling around him and she is the only thing beautiful that remained in tact. But a small grin forms on his lips as he says:

"I know"

Melinda is smiling as if someone just brought her brand new boxing gear, hell a plane. Her eyes are sparkling and beaming.

"You remembered," She says.

Phil looks to his feet and blushes.

"Yup."

Melinda smiles and takes Phil's face in his hands. Moments later their lips collide like astroids in outer space. A deep elated breath leaves his lips.

He doesn't know if it's the universe finally apologizing for killing and reviving him or it is destiny finally unfolding....whatever it is, for the first time everything is just...right.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
